


Is That My Kitchen?

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [21]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Fluffy installment based on Adore's June 19th selfie in Bianca's kitchen.





	Is That My Kitchen?

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. Fifteen minute writing spree at its best.

[https://www.instagram.com/p/By52EKzH4Uq/](https://www.instagram.com/p/By52EKzH4Uq/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet)

Adore was comfortably busy, between hosting events and preparing for the next leg of her A Pizza Me tour.  Between events, Danny was also busy with the local crew, drinking, dancing, and all of the usual activities.  Except between those two things, when Danny was falling asleep at night or sitting at home scrolling through social media feeling _restless,_ there was something very much missing.

Roy's absence hit particularly hard without any apparent reason.  He'd been active enough on social media (that shirtless selfie provided enough excitement to keep Danny entertained) and the group chat, but Danny found himself missing afternoons spent playing with Sammy and Dede while Roy read or sewed something.  He missed arguing about ridiculous things like the color of KitKat bar wrappers, and adventures with his favorite shopping partner.  Vintage stores seemed lackluster with anyone else.

Adore was more than used to Bianca being in a different city (or country, for that matter).  For his part, Danny was filled with pride at Roy's West End debut, no one more deserving of all the accolades and recognition of his talent.  He was itching to see him perform, but it didn't look like that was in cards.  Roy would be home after Adore had started her tour in Australia, and it wouldn't make sense to fly there via London.

Most of the time spent thinking about it came to the same conclusion: it felt selfish to complain about it, really.  So instead of complaining, either via text or Instagram, he realized that there was indeed something he could do.  It was a brilliant idea, and he wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it before 2 am. 

Not bothering to get dressed, he stuffed keys, wallet, and cell phone into the pockets of his pajama pants, locked the door behind him, and set off down the street.

********

He unlocked the door and deactivated the alarm system, barefoot in the dark.  The air felt a little stale, but the smell of the detergent Roy used to wash his drag was familiar, and he felt some of the tension in his shoulders unknot. 

The bedroom was, of course, immaculate.  Danny's own style of traveling created a whirlwind of activity and left his apartment very much a snapshot of "in progress".  By contrast, Roy's bed was neatly made, all of the dresser drawers closed, and nothing left out on the bathroom counter.

Emptying his pockets onto the nightstand, he moved the throw pillows to the chair in the corner and pulled back the blanket.  The sheets were cool when he climbed in on Roy's side, but he didn't mind.  He settled back against the pillow, then sat up again at the crinkling noise by his ear.

It felt like a piece of paper, and he fumbled for his cell phone, using the glow of the screen to read.

_Pussyface-_

_If you're reading this, there's an extra charger in the nightstand.  Don't make too much of a mess in my kitchen, and if you borrow any drag at least TRY to put it back in the right place._

_-B_

Danny broke into a grin before he'd even finished reading the note.  Trust Roy to know exactly what he was going to do, he mused as he dug in the nightstand drawer for the promised charger and plugged in his phone.

Freshly washed or not, the bed still smelled like Roy and the last of the tension unwound itself.  He tugged the covers up and was asleep in minutes.

********

Danny woke up just before noon feeling more refreshed than he had all week.  For a moment he was disoriented, trying to figure out why he was on the opposite side of the bed than usual and how his mattress had transformed into something decadent.  Opening his eyes, he rolled over and made eye contact with a large painting of Queen Elizabeth II on the wall and remembered his post-midnight decision to go sleep at Roy's house instead.

The sheets felt like 10,000 thread count, and had filled his hair with static. Padding into the kitchen, he set his phone down on the counter and snapped a selfie of his messy bed hair, posting it on Instagram before opening the cupboards and making coffee.

 **adoredelano** #bedhead //rose emoji//

It wasn't until later when his phone buzzed with a notification that Roy had replied to his post that he realized the setting might be recognizable.  At least he hadn't taken it while still in bed.

 **thebiancadelrio** Is that MY KITCHEN? //LOL kiss emoji//

Shrugging, he tapped out something that would entertain the fans and hit reply.

 **adoredelano** YUP //exclamation// I broke in to steal your crown

After a moment his phone buzzed again, this time with a text.

 **[Bianca (Roy)]** _Took you longer than I expected.  Get my note?_

Danny grinned.

_Forget your crown, I'm stealing the mattress.  Yes.  Miss you, bitch._

**[Bianca (Roy)]** _Miss you too.  Be home soon._  

 


End file.
